After Party
by Misha Delta
Summary: Lou Fa acabou aprendendo que ela, saquê e Kanda não combinam muito bem.


**_DGM pertence a Hoshino-sensei._**

Lou Fa acordou com uma ressaca terrível naquele dia. Quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez naquela manhã, descobriu que estava se sentindo terrivelmente enjoada e parecia que alguém estava martelando sua cabeça. Sua cabeça não parava de girar e não conseguia tirar a idéia de que algo estava terrível e simplesmente errado.

A jovem chinesa tateou os lençóis à procura de seus óculos. Poderia jurar que havia dormido com eles. Será que havia dormido usando seus óculos e por isso tinha tanta dor de cabeça?Não conseguia se lembrar. Estranho. Continuou a vasculhar os lençóis com as mãos até tocar em alguma coisa.

_Macio_, pensou por um momento.

Era também quente e sua forma era assustadoramente similar a de um braço. Ignorou as ondas de pânico percorrendo seu corpo enquanto se permitia processar o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Quando enfim encontrou seus óculos e pôde observar melhor o ambiente, notou que aquele não era seu quarto.

_Opa._

Um exorcista. _Calma_. Tentou se controlar antes que gritasse e acordasse o homem adormecido que estava ao seu lado. Ela havia ido à festa da Ordem Negra no dia anterior. Até aí tudo bem. E depois... Allen. Saquê. Beijo. Strip Poker. Bak Chan dançando a macarena. Mais saquê. Não exatamente nessa ordem.

Sua cabeça agora doía mais do que nunca e antes de permitir que o pânico percorresse todo o seu corpo ela resolveu repassar mentalmente os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

**- -X- -**

Arrumou novamente o vestido vermelho em busca de amassados inexistentes no tecido. Mordeu os lábios e deixou seus olhos castanhos percorrerem o salão lotado. Era raro uma festa dentro da Ordem Negra, mas era uma ótima oportunidade que ela não deixaria passar. Não quando Allen Walker estava a poucos metros de distância dela, pronto para descobrir como sempre a amou desde o momento em que colocou os olhos prateados em sua figura e que precisava desesperadamente passar o resto de sua vida com ela.

Mas se ele ao menos a convidasse para dançar naquela noite, isso já seria mais do que o suficiente.

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente em um sorriso vitorioso. Lenalee provavelmente não tentaria nada, não com o irmão doente e super-protetor observando cada passo que dava. Tomou outro gole daquela bebida amarga-demais-para-ser-refrigerante. Era agora ou nunca.

Se virou para seu chefe, que por acaso tinha na mão uma garrafa cheia daquele mesmo líquido que estava bebendo para ter mais coragem, e disse que ia dar uma volta pelo salão. Era algo incrivelmente idiota de se dizer, Lou Fa reconhecia isso. Mas pelas faces rosadas do supervisor e os ocasionais sonhadores sussurros de "Lenalee-chan" que saiam em intervalos entre um gole e outro ele provavelmente iria aceitar qualquer desculpa que inventasse.

-Não vá e me deixe aqui no escuro Lenalee-chan!-Ele respondeu com uma voz tremida e os olhos úmidos. –

Opa. Já estava mais do que na hora de ir.

Talvez o uso de saltos dificultasse a caminhada até o outro lado do salão mas ao constatar que estava da mesma altura que ele e que poderia admirar seus olhos feitos de prata sem nenhuma dificuldade Lou Fa ficou feliz que tivesse comprado sapatos novos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, mas logo parou com a ação infantil. Levara tempo demais fazendo a maquiagem para que acabasse borrando o batom avermelhado e ficasse com os dentes manchados.

Na verdade, estava tão ocupada pensando em como fazer com que o Allen a convidasse para dançar que não estava prestando muita atenção no caminho, de forma que não foi realmente uma surpresa ter trombado em alguém.

-Ah... Desculpe. –Disse assustada após olhar o rosto da pessoa. –Não estava olhando por onde andava. –

-É, deu para notar. –Foi tudo o que recebeu como resposta antes dele continuar andando. –

Lou Fa estremeceu com a resposta curta e fria, mas continuou a andar. Lembrava-se de já tê-lo visto antes, era um exorcista e muito famoso pelo seu temperamento então não se importou.

-Walker-san. –Disse com um esforço imenso para manter a voz controlada. –Olá. –

-Olá, Lou Fa-san!-Ele deu o mesmo sorriso terno de sempre e seu coração bateu mais rápido. –Está se divertindo?

-Muito. E você?Ainda não o vi dançar. –

-Ah, falta de oportunidade, eu acho. E você?Por que não está dançando?-

-Eu realmente adoro essa música, mas ninguém me convidou para dançar. –Ela disse com expectativa. –

-Nesse caso... –Allen pegou sua mão delicada e sorriu ainda mais. –Poderia me dar a honra de dançar comigo?-

Talvez nesse ponto ela tivesse mesmo se esquecido de respirar e nem ao menos se esforçou para controlar o entusiasmo. Mas não importava. Allen Walker havia mesmo a convidado para dançar!

-Eu adoraria!- Respondeu com os olhos brilhando. –

Mas antes que ele pudesse a conduzir para a pista de dança, Lenalee Lee aparece ofuscante em um vestido rosa mostrando suas longas pernas.

-Allen-kun!Meu irmão não está aqui agora. Eu adoraria dançar com você. –Disse sorrindo mostrando os dentes alvos. –

-B-bem eu... –Allen gaguejou nervosamente. -

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas deveria imaginar, Lenalee Lee não era idiota. Embora fosse uma boa pessoa, sabia muito bem ir atrás do que queria e ela definitivamente teria Allen Walker.

-Ah, por favor, Allen-kun!Meu irmão vai estar de volta em alguns minutos e não vamos ter outra oportunidade para dançar. –Ela sorriu, um típico sorriso doce e gentil que as garotas bonitas usam para conseguir o que querem. –

-E-eu adoraria dançar com você Lenalee, mas eu prometi a Lou Fa que dançaríamos a próxima dança. –Enquanto dizia essa frase, o rosto apreensivo de Lou Fa se iluminou. Allen Walker iria dançar com **_ela_**, e não Lenalee Lee. Esta por sua vez olhou com irritação para a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros. –

-Tenho certeza de que a Lou Fa-san não se importa se dançarmos agora não é?-_Afaste-se dele sua vaca._

-Eu realmente gosto dessa música. –_Ele é meu, sua piranha._

-Por favor, Lou Fa-**_chan_**!Eu prometo que eu o devolvo inteirinho. -_Quem disse que eu pretendo devolvê-lo?_

Lou Fa não teve opção a não ser resignar-se. Allen parecia realmente querer dançar com a mais velha e estava quase a ponto de pedir que deixassem a dança para depois, não fosse sua educação polida.

-Tudo bem Lenalee-**_chan_**. –

E com isso o garoto de cabelos brancos sorriu em agradecimento e conduziu a morena para a pista de dança, sem tomar conhecimento das ameaças em entrelinhas que as duas fizeram uma à outra. Quanto a Lou Fa, ela ficou parada por alguns minutos no canto do salão enquanto observava com olhos tristes os dois dançarem uma, duas, três músicas e o sorriso vitorioso brincando nos lábios de Lenalee enquanto ela ouvia a cada palavra que Allen dizia.

-Passa essa garrafa para cá. – Ela disse em um tom de voz não tão educado para seu chefe enquanto se aproximava. Normalmente ela jamais falaria com seu superior assim, mas a derrota e a humilhação ainda estavam doendo o suficiente para não dar à mínima. –

-Eu entendo o que você está passando. Minha Lenalee-chan com o Walker, nem posso crer no que os meus próprios olhos estão vendo. –Bak respondeu desanimado antes de lhe oferecer a garrafa. –Que tal um brinde aos rejeitados?-

Lou Fa ia mesmo pegar a garrafa e brindar, mas no final desistiu. Definitivamente não ia ficar afogando as mágoas em bebida junto com seu chefe. Não na frente de toda a Ordem Negra pelo menos.

-Não obrigada. Acho que vou... Sair por aí. Dar outra volta. –

Bak apenas assentiu e deu um tapinha de consolo em suas costas.

Ela saiu pelos corredores sem se importar se ficaria perdida ou não. Queria muito ficar sozinha. Suspirou derrotada. Estava mesmo tentando. Tentando de verdade conseguir que Allen a notasse, que pudesse retribuir os sentimentos que tinha por ele. De repente as lágrimas queimaram-lhe os olhos, mas ela se recusou a derramar uma que fosse.

Olhou em volta e deu um suspiro cansado. Talvez tivesse _mesmo_ se perdido no final das contas. Ia dar a volta quando alguém puxou seu braço e quando tentou gritar, alguém pressionou uma mão em sua boca. Tentou falar, o que obviamente foi ineficaz.

-Fique quieta!-Uma voz quente sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Quer que todo mundo venha para cá?-

Mas era exatamente _isso_ que ela queria.

-Não sou ameaça, caso seja isso que esteja pensando. Só quero saber quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui, longe da festa. –Ele soltou a mão que a impedia de falar, mas continuou segurando seu braço firmemente. –

-Eu só... Não queria ficar lá. –Essa era a resposta mais sincera que poderia dar. –

-Bem, você não pode ficar aqui. –A voz se tornou autoritária. –Eu cheguei primeiro. Saia. –

-Mas o que...?-Lou Fa ia protestar contra essa lógica incoerente quando sentiu o familiar cheiro de bebida. –Posso tomar um pouco?-

Talvez não fosse a decisão mais sábia do mundo, mas afastada da festa ela poderia chorar à vontade e nada melhor do que um copo de bebida na mão para acompanhar.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento antes de pegar uma garrafa que estava no chão e oferecer. Lou Fa pegou, embora com hesitação. Em algum lugar do seu cérebro, havia uma voz irritante gritando o quanto isso era imprudente. Mas o resto dele dizia que ela precisava desesperadamente da bebida.

Ambos se sentaram no chão e ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo. A chinesa ponderou sobre alguma coisa a se falar, mas o que deveria dizer em uma situação como essa?

-Então... Você trabalha em quê?Aqui na Ordem, quero dizer. –Perguntou timidamente. –

-Eu destruo akumas. –Disse em uma voz calma. –

-Ah, então você é um exorcista. –Quase atirou a cabeça na parede ao perceber o que dissera. Mas é claro que ele era um exorcista!-

Olhou brevemente para o estranho e notou que era o mesmo em quem esbarrara mais cedo. Isso a fez se lembrar de Allen. E de Lenalee. Juntos, dançando a noite inteira.

-O que foi?-Ele perguntou vendo que ela parecia perturbada. –

-N-nada. Eu me chamo Lou Fa e sou estagiária do Setor Asiático. E você se chama...?-Disse em uma tentativa patética de mudar de assunto. –

-Meu nome é Kanda. –Ele parecia pronto a perguntar novamente o que estava errado, mas na última hora desistiu. –Por falar nisso você não me disse o que está fazendo longe da festa. –

-B-b-bem, eu... –

Não conseguiu falar durante alguns minutos, mas ele continuou esperando uma resposta. Talvez o álcool realmente tivesse um efeito calmante porque depois de um tempo ela começou a falar.

E como falou.

No final, terminou tudo com um "estúpida Lenalee com suas pernas longas e seu sorriso de garota bonita".

-Você fala demais. E nada do que disse foi coerente. –Ele disse com franqueza. –Mas o moyashi é um idiota. Ele não consegue notar o que está bem na frente dele. –

-E eu gosto tanto dele. –Sussurrou em resposta. –Não vou conseguir das as caras aqui nunca mais. Se eu o ver com ela... Seria simplesmente horrível. –

-Você parece gostar muito dele. –Respondeu, irritado. –Não sei o que há naquele moleque franzino. –

-Ele é tão diferente de você Kanda-san. –

E era verdade. Allen era feito de bondade prateada. Ele era sempre doce e gentil com todos e estava disposto a morrer pelos companheiros. Kanda... Era a escuridão. Os olhos e os cabelos negros e longos contrastavam com os fios brancos e os olhos cinzentos de Allen. E além do mais, ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa disposta a arriscar a vida por alguém. Completamente diferentes.

-Melhor?-Ele perguntou. –

-Não. –Confessou. –Só... Diferentes. -

E, no entanto, era com ele que estava agora não era?E ela não se importava em estar com ele. Na verdade era até... Agradável.

-Eu sei de um modo muito mais simples. -Ele sussurrou em sua orelha. Talvez ela tivesse ficado escarlate se não estivesse tão bêbada e o saquê já não tivesse lhe dado um tom rosado nas bochechas. -

-O-o quê?-Ela sussurrou de volta. -

Kanda desceu o rosto até que seus olhos negros encontrassem com o seu par de olhos castanhos. Ele estremeceu um pouco, provavelmente efeito da bebida.

-Eu vou te dar um **_ótimo_** motivo para esquecer o moyashi. - A voz dele estava perigosamente rouca e agora ela era quem estava tremendo. -

Mas não demorou muito para tomar os lábios tingidos de vermelho em um beijo avassalador. Lou Fa hesitou por dois segundos antes de retribuir. Ela precisava daquilo. Se sentir necessária para alguém. _Por que não_, pensou. _Amanhã eu não vou me lembrar de nada mesmo._

**- - X - -**

Ah... Mas que situação vergonhosa. Então tudo isso havia acontecido em uma única noite. Forçou um pouco mais a memória enquanto tentava hiperventilar em silêncio para não despertar o exorcista moreno que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Mais algumas lembranças se espalharam por sua mente e depois veio a mais do que bem-vinda sensação de alívio. Pelo menos eles não haviam... Corou violentamente diante do pensamento.

Desceu cautelosamente da cama e andou em direção à porta rezando para que não estivesse trancada. Não, não poderia estar trancada. Ele não havia trancado porque estava ocupado demais beijando seu pescoço.

_Oh, céus. _

Precisava****ir para casa urgentemente. E já estava com a mão na maçaneta e pronta para ir embora. Mas não foi.

Ela recuou. Ainda havia algo que deveria fazer antes de partir. Caminhou lenta e cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, olhando seu rosto enquanto dormia. Ele era tão lindo. E talvez ela nunca mais tivesse a chance de fazer algo assim de novo. Não seria considerado assédio sexual se ele estivesse dormindo. Qualquer coisa é só colocar a culpa no álcool. Expulsou esses pensamentos inoportunos antes de depositar suavemente um beijo naqueles lábios rosados. _Como a Bela Adormecida. _Murmurou para si mesma enquanto saia e ignorava as borboletas no estômago.

**- -X- -**

-Acho que aprendi uma preciosa lição ontem. Nunca, eu disse nunca, jogue strip poker bêbado. –

Kanda apenas revirou os olhos diante do "precioso" ensinamento que Lavi tão insistentemente passava. Sempre soube que o ruivo era irritante, mas naquele dia em especial estava decididamente insuportável.

-E por que exatamente você está aqui, no **_meu_** quarto?- Ele repetiu a pergunta pela décima vez. –Como você conseguiu entrar, aliás?-

Lavi apenas sorriu e, ignorando propositalmente as perguntas, voltou a falar da finder com quem havia ficado na noite anterior.

-E ela tinha um corpo incrível. Você não faz idéia do que ela consegue fazer com as mãos enquanto eu-

-Não me interessa. –A voz fria cortou antes que o ruivo pudesse entrar em detalhes mais quentes da noite anterior. –

-Deixa disso Yuu!Eu ainda nem falei da enfermeira totalmente gracinha com quem eu me encontrei depois. –

Kanda esqueceu momentaneamente os resquícios da ressaca e o fato que estava tentando expulsar Lavi de seu quarto ao receber tal informação.

-**_Duas_?**- Ele disse em um misto de surpresa e repulsa. –

-**_Três_**. –Lavi corrigiu com um sorriso. –

-O que você é, um prostituto?-O exorcista de cabelos negros massageou as têmporas em uma tentativa inútil de controlar a dor de cabeça. Lavi diminuiu o sorriso levemente ao escutar a ofensa e tentou se defender. –

-Ei, não é como se você também não tivesse se dado bem na noite passada. Está pensando que não vi aquela chinesa lindinha com quem você foi para o quarto?-

_Mas que porra?_

-Do que diabos você está falando seu coelho maldito?- Ele sibilou enquanto se controlava para não arrancar usando a força o sorriso daquele idiota sorridente. –

-O quanto você bebeu?É impossível que não se lembre. –O outro respondeu com um leve arquear de uma sobrancelha. –

Kanda parou e pensou por um momento. Era verdade que não se lembrava de muitas coisas da festa, a partir do momento em que Komui lhe dera um copo de suposta "erva medicinal" que ele veio a descobrir posteriormente ser saquê.

_Aquele bastardinho cretino._

-Olha só Yuu! – O ruivo disse com um sorriso ainda maior. – Será que isso que eu estou vendo no seu pescoço é um chupão?-

Congelou. Novamente, _mas. Que. Porra?_Um o quê?

-Me deixa ver, me deixa ver!-Lavi literalmente se jogou em cima do samurai para examinar melhor a marca avermelhada quando repentinamente Bak Chang, o chefe do Setor Asiático entrou usando a mesma roupa da noite anterior e com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, encontrando os dois em uma posição bastante comprometedora

-Ah, esse não é o meu quarto. – Piscou algumas vezes enquanto encarava os dois jovens petrificados. – Sabe Bookman Jr, eu sempre desconfiei que você fosse gay, e não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito contra isso. Mas estupro é um crime muito sério. –

Kanda revirou os olhos e bufou, irritado. Estava pronto para apontar sua espada na cara do insolente que ousava entrar em seu quarto **_e _**lhe acusar de vítima de estupro homossexual, mas notou que essa era tarefa não estava no topo de suas prioridades. Além do mais, Lavi já parecia estar lidando com aquela situação tão bem quanto ele próprio teria lidado então não era realmente importante. Agora, depois de se lembrar um pouco mais da noite anterior, deveria procurar uma certa cientista chinesa do Setor Asiático a fim de encontrar respostas e se lembrar de nunca, nunca mais beber qualquer coisa oferecida por Komui Lee. Especialmente se tiver um odor perigosamente parecido com o de álcool.

**_Essa foi a primeira fanfic de -man que eu escrevi. Claro que a minha outra fanfic está melhor, mesmo sendo menor. Só que eu vi no computador e fiquei com vontade de postar. Também foi uma péssima tentativa de humor, ignorem. Sei que não vou receber tantos reviews. Se é que eu vou receber alguma._**


End file.
